


Encounter at the Space Mall

by Marf_Redux



Series: Corruption and Sacrifice Universe One [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Kuron is going by Ryou, Shiro was split into four, Space Mall, The cadets from Voltron Lion force cameo as garrison students, There is another Kuron who was Haggar's mind controled personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: While taking Cadets from the Garrison to the space mall James runs into Ryou one of the four Shiros
Series: Corruption and Sacrifice Universe One [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395181





	Encounter at the Space Mall

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Encounter at the Space Mall

“I hate these field trips,” he said to Kinkaide under his breath as they showed the class of cadets around the space mall. He understood the point of it letting them see how diverse the galaxy was while at the same time still familiar but he was a pilot, he was meant to be flying jets or at most teaching others to fly jets not playing chaperon to a bunch of brats.

“Come on James, Everyone has to do it at least once be glad we got something easy like the space mall,” Kinkaide said calmly. “Nadia and Leifsdottir got that decommissioned Galra prison camp.” He privately would have rather had the prison then at least they wouldn’t have to deal with brats trying to sneak off. He realized then that the main trouble makers weren’t making noise. 

“Hey where’s that idiot Daniel and his two friends?” He knew the moment he saw Kinkaide’s face that the other man had thought he was watching them. “I’ll go find them you keep watch on the rest of the students.”

“Try to go easy on them when you find them, all of us snuck off form Garrison trips once or twice,” Kinkaide said and then at seeing his reaction. “Okay most people some like you were perfect cadets who just got into fist fights with other cadets.” He had to smile at the reminder that despite how hard he tried he had never been able to control his temper around Keith.

He began to make his way through the mall looking for the three trouble makers. He considered calling mall security but decided against it. It would be better if he found them since if he involved the mall cop then there would be an official report. Despite his reputation of being a stickler for the rules he would prefer to handle this without a permanent mark on their records. Unfortunately the more time passed the more he thought he’d have to involve security when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see one of the off world Takeshi Shirogane standing there. “I take it your looking for three missing cadets?”

“How’d you know?” He asked wondering first what the man was doing here at the mall and trying to remember what name this one went by. He was probably the one that slipped away early on that General Wade still complained about. “They haven’t gotten hurt have they?” He really didn’t want to have to tell his superiors that three of them had gotten hurt.

“No, but two human boys and an Altean girl caused a bit of a stir in the food court and Sal agreed to let them work off the damages instead of calling security,” the man said shaking his head with a laugh. “Why is an Altean a garrison cadet anyway?”

“She’s part of a transfer program, something the well you on Altea came up with along with Allura,” he said thinking about it. “One of our top human cadets is on Altea now and Larmina is studying at the Garison and she was a great student until she hooked up with Vince and Daniel.” 

“Well come on you can either rescue them or terrify the shit out of them by saying your just there to watch them work,” the man said and began to lead the way. As they went he called Kinkaide and let him know what was going on. “How are things on Earth?” The man said in a slightly curious tone. “I’d go back for a visit but I don’t think it would go over very well.”

“General Wade still complains about you leaving Altea before you could be questioned so it probably wouldn’t,” he said honestly. “There are still some rough spots left over scars from the Galra occupation but all in all Earth is recovering quickly.”

As soon as they arrived at the food court Daniel saw him and raced over the dark haired boy looked unusually thrilled to see him. “Sir, please tell me your here for me, Vince and Larmina?” He looked past the cadet to see the dark skinned young man and the red haired Altean also looking hopeful.

“Hey get back to work you’ve still got a lot to do,” a large Galra yelled at Daniel and then when he saw him. “Now if your here to take them away then we’ll have to discuss payment for the damage these three did.” 

“How much longer do they need to work,” he asked and enjoyed the look of sheer horror on Daniel’s face. Sal gave him a time figure and it would take up most of the remaining field trip but it might be the best lesson for these three. “That’s fine, back to work Daniel if you and the other two trouble makers do a job that satisfies Sal I might not report this.” Whatever argument Daniel was going to make for missing the rest of the field trip died and he headed back to the others.

He went and sat at one of the tables and commed Kinkaide again to update him. “You don’t remember my name do you,” the man who had walked over with him said. “You haven’t called me it once, it’s Ryou by the way.”

“Sorry about that I really didn’t know how to ask,” he said and sighed. “I don’t think I’m cut out to be a teacher.” He really didn’t and he hated that fact. “Plus pretty soon the third generation MFE’s will be out and they aren’t even going to let us test fly them going straight to new pilots.”

“You can always transfer to the coalition forces and fly things far more advanced than the next ten generations of MFE fighters,” Ryou said with a shrug. He could do that but it would mean leaving his home and only seeing his family when he could visit. “So those kids they any good?” Ryou said changing the subject before he could respond.

He was grateful for that, “Daniel is like a mix of Keith and Lance, damn talented like Keith but with an ego to rival Lance at his worst, Vince is a lot like Hunk brilliant but kind of a follower, and Larmina is Pidge’s temper in someone always ready to fight.” He probably should have used other examples but he wanted to use folks Ryou would recognise. “Do you see the other Shiro’s often?”

“I see the real Shiro the one on Altea pretty often, and unfortunately I do run into Kuron from time to time when I’m in Galra space but I haven’t see the one on Earth since shortly after we were separated.” Anything else he was going to say was interrupted by a loud crash and Sal starting to yell so he had to get up and deal with his cadets for a bit but he did take one glance back and thought Ryou looked rather lonely he decided it might be nice to ask him for his contact info when he got back just so the guy would have someone on Earth to talk to.

The end


End file.
